Makeover III: The Torment
by PrincessOfWildfire
Summary: [Yup, running outta titles] Kitty and Kay are hired by Kaiba to torment his enemies ... starting with Joey and Tristan. But will they follow through with his plan? Vwahahahaha
1. Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh! Characters tormented in this fic, nor are we implying they cross-dress. I am implying, however, that Mokuba is a brat. I hate Mokuba. Kay is the product of my imagination, and Kitty belongs to her owner._

**_A/N_**_: Woohoo! I finally convinced KittenKat to co-author one of these with me =o.o= The idea for Spike's outfit, and the other victims, was as much hers as mine. I do, however, worry about **these** outfits …_

----------------------------

It was a beautiful, normal, sunny day in Domino City. _(**A/N:** O.o although, have you ever seen it rain?)_

Kaiba sat at his desk at Kaiba Corp in that horrid white coat thing, plotting his next los – _victory_ over his arch nemesis – Yugi Motou – while his little brother Mokuba ran about tormenting small children by kicking over their sandcastles and such.

Tea was giving another of her long, passionate speeches on the value and importance of friendship to Tristan and Duke Devlin. They sat, apparently entranced by her words (while they were really plotting ways to get a date with Serenity).

Serenity and Mai, meanwhile, were hunting through all the clothing stores looking for a dress Mai could wear on her Big Date that night. They were both cackling evilly and scaring the other customers of said shops.

Yugi was duelling a very distracted Joey, lecturing him on how he should just 'trust in the heart of the cards'. Joey was thinking about _his_ Big Date that night. Yami was slowly beating his head against the stone wall of his soul-mind-room-thingy.

Bakura and his darker half _(**A/N**: Aka … The Tomb Robber, Yami Bakura, Evil Bakura, or simply Bakura if you want to call the actual Bakura Ryou )_ were arguing over whether Sailor Moon would win in a fight against Chi Chi or not_. (**A/N:** I say no. Happy, Zen? .)_

Malik, Odion and Ishizu were aboard their boat doing uh ... stuff. Unimportant, boring stuff, that's not worth mentioning, 'kay? Right. Moving on.

Walking through Domino City were also two teenage girls, wearing dueling disks on their wrists. One wore an oversized knapsack while the other struggled with a huge suitcase. Both were searching the surrounding streets for the latest victims.

"There's one!" cried the younger of the two abruptly, pointing at Tea and her friends, glancing at her companion for confirmation. The elder glanced at them, to the photo she was carrying, and nodded in agreement. She was about to speak when a freakishly bizarre hairstyle caught her eye.

"Whoa, and there's the other one. Do you need any help with yours?"

"You have _got _to be kidding."

"Yup," with a grin, she nodded. "Don't hurt him too bad, 'kay?"

"Kay!"

Laughing a little evilly, they split off in separate directions.

----

The younger of the duo wandered up to Tea's group. Tea was so engrossed in rambling to her closed eyelids, and Devlin was so busy looking evil-like, neither noticed when Tristan suddenly vanished. When they did, they promptly forgot again.

The elder had about as much trouble. She simply walked up, grabbed Joey, and dragged him off. Yugi blinked, and then carried on lecturing without missing a beat. Yami began hitting his head harder. The poor wall began to crack.

----

Elsewhere, on the boat, Ishizu paused. She paled dramatically and the plate she was drying slipped from her hand, shattering across the floor in slow motion.

"Sister? What's wrong?" Malik looked up, concerned and such.

"Brother, its best you do not know …"

----

Joey groaned, opened his eyes, saw Tristan and screamed girlishly. Tristan opened his eyes, saw Joey, and screamed louder, and more girlishly.

"… Aren't they meant to be guys?"

"Mhm, but they can kind of count as fan girls now, right?"

Craning his neck, Joey saw two girls sipping cokes and leaning against a wall. One bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha, and the other to Kayura, complete with her sword-sai things _(**A/N**: Hey, if Yugi can have that hairstyle, I'm getting the sai-sword things_).

He also found himself duct-taped to the chair he was sitting in. Tristan was in the same predicament.

"Who _are _you two?!" demanded Joey, struggling to get free "Let me out! I've got a date to get to!"

"With who?" quipped Tristan "Spike Speigal?" _(**A/N**: Bwahaha. Shameless jab at Spike from MO:I)_

"You can't talk. Seen yourself lately, Trixie?"

Tristan looked down. He saw pink lycra. He screamed.

"I don't think they like their new looks," commented the younger of the girls, wandering over to Tristan. "I'm Kitty, by the way. That's Kay." She pointed at her friend, who was standing behind Joey.

"Why are you doing this?" sobbed Tristan "I had a date tonight!"

"You did not!" contradicted Joey. Kay winced, and picked up a lock of his now-dyed hair.

"This sucks," she complained, pulling out a streaking kit.

"That it does," Kitty agreed, looking equally as reluctant to do anything else. "I mean, Devlin was there. It would be so much easier to do this to him."

"Duke Devlin?" Kay's head shot up, eyes widened. "Creator of _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ Duke Devlin? Number 4 in the top ten _Bishies Of The Anime World _Duke Devlin?"

"That's him." -.-

"Oh, well, if he was the other choice, then this is easy." Cheerfully, Kay went about applying a second color to Joey's already dyed hair. Kitty stared at her in disturbed silence. "What?"

"You would rather do _Joey _than … Duke?!"

"Well duh. Devlin's a babe. He's also smart, funny, sarcastic, cool and - "

"Dating my sister!" interrupted Joey, eyes the size of dinner plates. He began to wish he had never asked what girls talked about when they were alone. He didn't want to know what else his friend was to this psychotic chick.

"Hey!" cried Tristan "How come you don't mind _him_ dating Serenity?! _I'm_ your best friend!"

"I do mind!"

"But - "

"Duke Devlin is a jerk," Kitty informed Kay mildly, smacking a hammer into Tristan's hair. The hammer snapped in half, dropped on his head and knocked him out cold.

"Whoops."

Joey gulped.

"Nuh uh!" retorted Kay, waving the hair dye at her friend in denial "He is not a jerk! He's Yugi's friend!"

"The rocks in Seto Kaiba's driveway are Yugi's friends," Kitty sweat dropped "That short-ass loves everyone."

"He's part of the official Yugi Motou fanclub. He even saved Tristan and Serenity during the Battle City tournament."

"_After_ Yugi beat him and taught him a lesson!" Kitty contradicted, dumping a bucket of battery acid on Tristan's head. His hair made a hissing noise, then flopped slowly down, revealing the fact it was really waist-length. "Whoa. I don't know what to be more shocked at – the fact that battery acid actually _worked _or how long that is …"

"The amount of hair gel he must use …" marveled Kay, then shook her head to clear it. She squatted down and began hunting through the knapsack, returning to the argument. "And it was _Yami_ who beat Devlin, not Yugi. It was a misunderstanding anyway, Mr. DDM didn't know anything about the shadow games and Pegasus' twisted plot. He thought Yugi was just being an ass."

"Like Yugi had nothing better to do than ruin his chances at a game deal."

"Who knows? Yugi isn't that tall, maybe it was jealousy."

"That makes no sense."

"Whoever said this conversation had to include logic?"

"He dressed Joey in a dog suit," said Kitty flatly, dumping most of Tristan's hair in a fishbowl of hair dye "He was a jerk."

"… I'll concede the point but not the war. Making Wheeler play dress-up _was_ cruel."

"But it's okay to shove me in a dress?!" shrieked Joey, struggling anew as Kay held up what she had been searching for triumphantly – a pair of chandelier type earrings.

Absently, the teenager smacked him over the head with Cye's Frying Pan Of Doom.

"You'd be doing this too if you were getting our paycheck!" said Kitty defensively, dumping a second lot of hair dye over the rest of Tristan's hair.

"Paycheck?! Someone's _paying _you to ruin my life?!"

"Hey!" Kay planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how _fat_ you bishies are?! I resent the fact you think we shove you into these outfits purely for fun! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get them on?!"

Kitty paused in the process of blow drying Tristan's hair.

"You mean we don't do these for fun? Ever?"

"Nope. Spike was purely revenge, Tei was work, Piccolo doesn't count as a bishie and Jet was completely self-defense."

"Oh." After a long pause, the younger girl went on to braiding his hair _(**A/N**: And braiding, and braiding, and braiding ..),_ looking thoughtful. Kay went about attaching the chandeliers to Joey's ears; apparently satisfied she had won the argument.

He had mysteriously passed out. Again.

She went to apply her favorite lipstick, then stopped.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I use this too much?" _Insert picture of bright pink diamond shine lipstick here_

"Naw!" Kitty began dying random braids of Tristan's hair different colors, then paused. "Well … yeah. But toss it over here, will you? And try red for your victim, it'll work with that black dress."

"I prefer the pink …" grumbled Kay, but reluctantly took her friends advice.

Joey chose that exact moment to wake up. He opened his eyes to find himself staring back from a mirror.

He shrieked.

"Success!" crowed Kay, tossing the mirror away "Come on, time to go meet our employer!"

"But Tristan's not awake …" protested Kitty in vain, since Kay was already skipping out the door, dragging Joey behind her.

Sighing, the younger teenager followed suit.

------------------------

**_A/N:_**_ Oooh the first more than one part makeover fic . Who's the mysterious employer? What is the guys' new look? Will Tea ever shut up? Will Mokuba ever get what's coming to him?_

_Well, yes to the last one - Bwahahah, that's what you get for picking on Joey, ya brat! –coughs- Anyway, stay tuned =o.o=_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I'm finally writing my half of the Yugioh makeover! And the sick thing is, I don't own anything I write about! -.- Kay also is not mine. Go figure...

The torment -- Part 2 

**_ Looking back_**_-- In the last part of the torment we dressed Joey and Tristan up for money. In part 2 we'll be introducing them to our employer and getting our money....hopefully._

****

Dragging the two down the sidewalk, chairs and all, the two hyperactive girls ignored all the suspicious looks given to them on their way to their employer. Kitty glared at everyone who gave them a disgusted look and Kay just sighed.

"Once we get the money, we can afford transportation..."

"Yeah. Then we wouldn't have to drag our victims around like this." She got a bunch weird looks form that comment. "What are you all looking at?!?" All of a sudden there was a empty ten foot circle around the two.

Dragging the unconscious duo in their duck tape and chairs, they passed where Tea had been before, still lecturing on friendship and the like. Tea not noticing the predicament behind her kept going. That is until Duke shot up and stared in wide eyed awe.

"Holy crap." OO

Tea turned around, agitated at the loss of audience and gasped. "Omigosh! What have you done to them?!"

Kay and Kitty just kept dragging, ignoring the fact that Tea was following them with Duke staring behind them with a horrified expression. All of a sudden a sly grin stretched across his face and he began chuckling evilly. "This is rich..." He took out his cell phone and called up Bakura and Yugi.

"Man...you have to see this..."

The two girls kept walking with Tea following. Mai and Serenity were done shopping for Mai's blind date and drove up in her convertible, staring wide eyed at Joey and Tristans new look.

"You know what serenity?"

"What?"

"I don't even wanna know..." And drove off down the street without a second glance.

Kitty and Kay were only a block from their destination when Yugi and Bakura, followed by Ishizu and Malik. When they saw Kay and Kitty they all gasped. Ishizu put her hand in front of Malik's eyes. "You shouldn't see this brother..."

Finally, through all the audiences and weird looks, they made it. They stood in front of Kaiba corp. and walked up to the door.

"I wonder if he'll like their do's..."

"I could care less, he said just make em pretty and bring em to him."

Kitty took out her swipe card and put it in the...swiper..like..thing and the door opened. They walked in, having screaming friends behind them the door closed in their faces.

The walked all the way to the elevator, and went up to the top floor. Dragging Joey and Tristan with them, they stood their unconscious bodies in front of him.

"Here they are. Pretty and perfect!" Kitty grinned.

Kitty stared happily at her handiwork while Kay just put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, we did what you asked, so...where's the money?"

Kaiba just laughed. "You think this is worth what I'm paying you? Go dress up a dog or something. Get out of my office."

They just stood there in horror. No pay? Oh no he didn't!

"You said we'd get paid!!!" Kitty lunged at Kaiba but Kay held her back. "Let's just go. He'll get what's coming to him." Kitty stared blankly at her for a second when it hit her. "Ohhhh." She grinned wildly. "Okay! Bye Kaiba!" Grin still in place.

He looked suspicious. "Leave your cards here."

Kitty's face faulted. "Fine..." The both placed their cards on his desk and walked out of Kaiba corp, still a little disappointed.

"So.....When are we going to do this?"

Kay grinned as they walked passed the Yugioh group.

"Tomorrow night. No one takes our money and gets away with it!" They both laughed maniacally and left the Yugioh gang edging away from them with scared expressions about their faces.

****

**Kit's Notes**: And there you go! My attempt at her great work -- It was short but I'm tired, hungry, and tired. Stay tuned for part 3 of The torment!

**Kay's Notes**: Whoo! Well there ya go, didn't Duke have the best reaction? Vwahahahaha And to **_Yami Nite: _**Bwahaha, you want Devlin to get his jus' desserts? Will do! And as for the priest ... as soon as we figure out who that is, I'm sure we'll probably do them too!


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters tormented here. Nor do I own Ishizu, Kit belongs to KittenKat. Kay is the only thing I can claim as my own.

**A/N:** It's not very funny. I apologise. It's past midnight, I just lost the revised version of this chapter, and it's just occurred to me I'm tired. So Kaiba has gotten off way too easy, whatcha think of him getting another visit? O.o

-------------------

Later, as it was nearing midnight, two shadowy figures crept their way up to the front door of Kaiba Corp. They wore entirely black outfits and carried a large doctors bag and knapsack between them. Silently they approached the front door, glancing about. the elder pulled out a bobby pin. She inserted it into the card swiper..like…thing and jiggled it around. A few sparks shot out, but nothing else happened. She tried again. Nothing.

"It's not working!" she hissed to her companion. The other shrugged helplessly.

"I told you we should have hired Johnson to break in for us!" _(**A/N**: I apologise again … I forget the names of the other goons … and his was the only one that came to mind.)_

"No way! He was creepy!"

"You know," interrupted a lazy voice "Have you two ever thought that maybe the door is already open?" The two yelped and spun around to see …

"Ishizu?!"

"Shhh!" the priestess hissed sharply, glancing around the deserted area to see if anyone had heard "Kaiba will hear!"

"Sorry!" whispered Kitty, rubbing the back of her neck "What are you doing here?"

"I felt like a walk?"

"How did you know where were going to be here?"

"I'm psychic."

"Kay invited you, didn't she?" sweatdropped the younger girl.

"Naturally," nodded Kay solemnly, then smirked widely "Oh come on, this is great. Between our evilness, Tei's absence, the amount of sugar we consumed and Ishizu's lust for revenge over the entire Battle City fiasco Kaiba doesn't stand a chance!"

"Ishizu wants revenge?"

"Damn straight!" ranted the Egyptian, slamming her fist into her other hand. "I gave him one of the strongest cards in Duel Monsters and he just went off on his own little ego trip! What kind of moron does that?!"

High above them, on the top floor, a light flicked on and cut her off. They all glanced at each other, and nodded in unison. All arguements were forgotten. All that mattered now was that a certain teen was taught all the reasons why he shouldn't double-cross the people he hired to torment his enemies.

Kaiba was going to pay.

-------------------

Kaiba didn't even look up from his desk when the door to his office exploded inwards with the force of Kay's kick. It wasn't like that entrance wasn't used on a regular basis anyway.

"What do you want?" he demanded in a bored tone, scribbling away on a doodle board. _(A/N: You know the ones … you draw on them with little magnet pens and then swipe the little lever thing up and it erases it … O.o …)_

"It's payback time," said Kitty dangerously, advancing on him with her backup following suit. He looked up flatly, and grimaced irritatably.

"You again? I thought I told you to go – erg!" Ishizu had, of course, finally realised she was human and was still pissed and tackled him, slamming him and his chair over backwards. The other girls watched in a disturbed kind of awe as she duct-taped him to it with the ease of a professional and stood up calmly, dusting herself off. Kaiba continued to glare at them.

"What exactly will this accomplish?" he snapped as they stood the chair up and began laying the tool of his demise out on his desk.

"Not a thing. Except that this," stated Kay, spreading an array of eye-shadows out "is what you get when you refuse to pay us. Those makeovers took forever!"

"They were pathetic. They looked like rodeo clown rejects."

"You wanted 'em pretty," Kitty retorted, dumping her bag of red leather out on a nearby chair "We made 'em pretty. We kept our end of the deal, you didn't. It's very disappointing." She sighed.

"Maybe we can work something out," he compromised warily, eyeing Ishizu advancing on him with growing apprehension. He began to wonder if taking Obelisk and then going off on his own little march to defeat Yugi instead of what she told him he was meant to do was such a good idea.

"Oh … I think it's a little late for that …"

-------------------

Ishizu, Kitty and Kay skipped happily out of Kaiba Corp. later that morning, just as the town clock chimed two.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left him there," sighed Kay, glancing back guiltily. "I mean, what's Mokuba going to say when he sees him duct-taped to that chair in an outfit that not even Brittany Spears would wear?"

"He deserved it," sulked Ishizu "After all I did to warn him, that ungrateful, arrogant jerk just took Obelisk The Tormenter and ignored everything I said! And he was mean to _my _pharoh! … Oh, and my brothers. I think. I forget what I was mad at him for, really ..."

The other two glanced at each in confusion, deciding that it was probably a good idea just not to ask.

"There, there," Kitty patted her shoulder consolingly "Everything worked out for the best." She yawned widely. "Ah geez, I need a coffee. Anyone got some spare change?"

"I do …."

And what Kaiba's reaction was to his credit card bill later that month was … well, that's another story.

-------------------

**End Image**: Kaiba sits duct-taped to his chair by his wrists and ankles as Mokuba stands in the doorway, jaw sitting on the floor. His big brother wears a pair of red leather hot pants, knee-high red leather boots, and a red leather corset. His hair has suddenly become waist length and hot pink with purple streaks. His makeup consists of dark blue eyeshadow, light purple lipstick and red blush. He wears Kay's trademark Thick And Long mascara and diamond danglers that brush his shoulders.

_Oh, and if anyone is wondering what the other two guys were wearing … _

**Joey**: Black piano recital dress with 3'' heels, long light blue hair with purple fringes, chandalier type earrings, dark red lipstick and Thick And Long mascara, with light blue eyeshadow.

**Tristan:** Pink lycra catsuit with fluro pink cat-ears, 3'' bright pink stilettos and all round bright pink makeup – diamond shine lipstick and all.

-------------------

**Kay's Notes**: -sigh- These are really quite hard to write when you're not consuming a dangerous amount of sugary treats. Kaiba got off far too easily; and Tristan wasn't originally going to be wearing that outfit O.o but it seemed to fit. I worry about that. And to **_Yami Nite_: **Mokuba, Noa, Yugi and Ryou? Hmm … I _think _I can do most of those …. –snickers evily- I'll post Devlin's later this week though XD


End file.
